The New Teacher
by Jess'Ships'Brittana
Summary: The old health teacher gets a job opportunity somewhere out of Lima so of course she takes it. Santana isn't too thrilled about getting a new teacher until she sees the tall blonde woman who walks in. Brittana fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a Brittana fic. It's AU but there are things that are quite similar to the show that I will be using. You shouldn't get confused about past events cause anything important that has happened in the character's past, I will explain. If there is confusion then just pm me and I will gladly explain to you. You can pm me on here or you can ask me on my Tumblr.  
.com  
If you have read my other fic then you will know that I have terrible grammar. I'm sure you'll come to get used to it though.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Santana was mid-way through her first term as a senior at McKinley High. School had always been a breeze for her. She got good grades and was co-captain of the cheerleading squad, The Cheerios. She and her best friend, Quinn, were the head bitches at McKinley High so she had no problem with being bullied.

Her boyfriend, Puck, was on the football team. He wasn't quarterback but she was happy because he was popular and he treated her right. He was kind of a douche but he was never horrible to her. She sometimes felt bad for using him but it's what she had to do to keep her secret.

Santana was happy with all her classes that she had been put in this year. Being in the Cheerios meant that she didn't have to take any phys ed classes if she didn't want to and she wasn't too keen on running around in a sweat smelling gym with sweaty people she didn't even like or bother to learn the names of.

Quinn walked up to Santana who was leaning against her locker. Santana and Quinn had lockers right next to each other so they could meet up with each other before classes.

"In la la land, San?" Quinn waved her hand in front of Santana's face who blinked and smiled when she realised she'd zoned out.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Cheerios practice tonight. Coach is going to almost murder us, I can feel it." Santana slammed her locker shut in frustration. She loved being on the cheer squad and had loved being on there for all her high school years but she wished they didn't have to practice 4 times a week, 4 hours, every week.

"I know, I know. Let's just get to health." Quinn shut her locker and started off down the hall. Santana joined her and they walked to their health class.

Santana was feeling fed up with the day already and it was only third period. English had drained her. She won't admit it to anybody if they asked but she actually did want the best grades she could get so she tried really hard in each class. Second period was maths. That is self-explanatory. Yes, she enjoyed all her classes but it was just one of those days where she wished she was curled up in bed with the flu.

Santana and Quinn took their usual seats on the left hand side of the classroom, not right at the back but not right up the front either. The first row in the front of health was always empty because no one opted to sit in the front and the class wasn't that big seeing as most people took a phys ed class at this time. This particular health class was for people that did extra-curricular sports or dance class which in those cases phys ed wasn't mandatory.

Puck was sitting in his regular seat on the other side of the room and since the teacher had yet to come to class, he walked over and sat on Santana's desk.

"Hey babe. Did you hear we got a new health teacher now?"

"No, Puck, I hadn't heard that." Santana answered.

"Mrs Swanson got offered a teaching job somewhere out of Lima which she took." Puck clarified.

"Puckerman, anyone with half a brain would've taken a job out of Lima because that means that they get out of Lima. You don't literally have to say that she took the job." Quinn opened her text book to the right page and started working on some of the activities.

"Someone took an extra bitch pill this morning." Puck mumbled under his breath. "Apparently the new teacher, Miss… I can't remember her name, is really hot. Like… I'm not just talking hot. I'm talking extra bangable hot."

Santana feigned hurt and slapped Puck on the arm. "I am sitting right here."

"I haven't seen her yet, babe. That's just what I've been told."

Santana shook her head at her boyfriend. She heard the door open but couldn't care less about who her new teacher was so she just continued talking to Puck.

"You with the mohawk. Please take your seat." Santana looked up to say some bitchy comment to the new teacher about how she is new and has no say in where any of them sit until she saw the teacher. She was a tall blonde woman with an extremely attractive body. Well from what she could see, she was extremely attractive. Santana shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Later babe." Puck walked over to his seat and sat down.

"Hello class. My name is Miss Pierce. I am your new health teacher. I guess I should tell you a little bit about myself." Miss Pierce sat down on the empty table at the front of the class and crossed her legs over each other. Santana caught a quick glance of her thighs under her skirt and her mouth suddenly went dry. "My first name is Brittany, but obviously like most teachers, it's Miss Pierce to you. I am 22 years old. Most people say that's quite young to be a teacher but teaching health and dance doesn't need as many fancy qualifications as the rest of the subjects so I started out as soon as I could. I just moved here from New York where I studied dance and health on the side. If you haven't already guessed, I have also taken over the dance class here. How many of you take dance?" About one quarter of the class raised their hands including Quinn. "Great so I'll be your teacher in both classes. More time to get to know you all. I'll write my name on the board for you in case you can't spell it."

Miss Pierce got up and bent over in front of the board to reach into her bag and get out a whiteboard marker. She leaned up on her toes and wrote her name on the board. Santana knew she should avert her eyes but she physically couldn't. Her mouth went even drier and her eyes grew wide. Miss Pierce sure had a nice ass.

"San, you okay?" Quinn eyed Santana who was eyeing Miss Pierce.

"Hmmm… yeah." Santana said idly.

"She's got a nice body, doesn't she?" Quinn stated the obvious while smirking in Santana's direction.

"Uh huh." Santana couldn't do words at this point in time. She had known her teacher for not even 5 minutes and she already had a crush on her.

"Do you want a bathroom break?"

Santana just nodded so Quinn raised her hand. Miss Pierce turned around and pointed at Quinn.

"Yes… um…?"

"Quinn." Quinn finished for her.

"Yes, Quinn?" Miss Pierce smiled.

"Could Santana and I please use the bathroom?" Quinn asked innocently.

"At the same time?" Miss Pierce eyed the girls suspiciously, thinking that they just wanted to get out of class.

"Yes, we're supposed to go in pairs. That's what Coach Sue tells us. Just to look out for each other." Quinn lied easily. They always used that excuse with every teacher because they were all too scared to ask the coach themselves and the other cheerleaders just though that the coach was looking out for them the most seeing as they were the co-captains.

"Well in that case, sure. Be quick though please, girls."

Quinn got out of her seat and Santana followed. They walked into the bathrooms and Quinn checked to see if it was clear. There was a girl in there who was checking her hair and makeup.

"Out. Now." Quinn demanded to the girl.

"But I'm just checking my…" The girl tried.

"I said out!" Quinn yelled. The girl rushed out as fast as she could. Quinn sure was scary when she wanted to be. Once the bathroom was clear, Quinn turned to Santana. "You almost gave yourself away in there. Do you want everyone in this school to know that you're into girls?" Santana shook her head, still unable to speak. "Splash your face with cool water." Santana did as she was told but felt no relief. "Better?"

"No, Quinn. I need a little more than cold water. Did you see her?" Santana snapped.

"Fine, go into the stall and get yourself off. I'll make sure if anyone comes in that they leave." Quinn suggested.

"What, with you just standing there? Q, that's just weird." Santana scrunched up her face.

"Well, I guess I could help you out." Quinn offered. They quite often helped each other in these situations. Quinn wasn't a lesbian but she definitely wasn't straight either.

"Just quickly?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded and crashed her lips onto Santana's with force. "mmmm" Santana moaned and she tried to shuffle them into a stall and lock the door.

Santana's phone dropped from her bra in the bustle to get her Cheerios top off. She quickly picked it up to scooch it out of their way when she noticed they'd already been gone for over 5 minutes. "Q, no foreplay. Just get it done."

After another 5 minutes, Santana and Quinn were quickly fixing their hair and running back to class. They got into class and Miss Pierce came up to them and said quietly so no one could hear, "Can you two please stay in after class?" Then she sent them back to their seats.

Class passed by very slowly for Santana while she was watching Miss Pierce the whole time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of her. The bell rang and everyone scurried off except for Santana and Quinn who stayed at their desks.

"Girls, why does it take 10 minutes to go to the toilet?" Miss Pierce came and sat in front of them in the same way she had sat on the desk at the front of class.

"We're sorry, Miss Pierce. We didn't mean to take so long but we got caught up with fixing our hair and makeup. Not to mention having to wait for other girls to finish fixing their hair and makeup." Quinn quickly apologised.

"I'll let you away with it this time since it's my first day and I honestly want to make a good impression. I'm sorry, I forgot your names. What are they?"

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn replied. "I'm sorry, I have English now and we're doing a test so I don't want to be late." Quinn gathered her books and left the room, leaving Santana and Miss Pierce alone.

"and what's your name?" Miss Pierce asked.

"Santana Lopez." Santana answered simply. Miss Pierce reached out to shake her hand. Santana put her hand in Miss Pierce's and instantly felt tingles run up her arm. She was certain that Miss Pierce felt them too because she looked down to their clasped hands and then up to her face.

"Nice to meet you, Santana Lopez." They realised they were still shaking hands so Brittany quickly let go. "Don't you have a class now, Santana?"

Santana shrugged. "Spanish."

"You look like you're Latina or Hispanic or… cultural. Why do you take Spanish?" Miss Pierce asked with such simplicity in her voice.

"Um…" Santana couldn't form any words again.

"Oh I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I speak. Was the offensive?" Miss Pierce quickly reiterated.

"No, it's okay." Santana laughed. "Well since I speak Spanish, I thought that it would be an easy subject for me to pass. So I took it. The teacher isn't even very good at Spanish."

Brittany smiled at the sound of Santana's laugh. She liked it. It was a carefree kind of laugh that you don't really hear very often.

"I've heard that Mr. Schuester isn't the best at Spanish by a few of the other teachers who wanted his job." Miss Pierce stated.

"Well in my opinion, none of them are good enough to be Spanish teachers but this is Lima after all." Santana shook her head. Brittany laughed at her opinion which had the same effect on Santana as her laugh had on Miss Pierce.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class now, Santana?" Brittany hopped down from where she was sitting on the desk and walked over to her bag and picked it up, putting her whiteboard markers back.

"Probably. I don't really need to go though. It's not like I'm going to miss out on learning anything. Mr. Schue knows that." Santana gathered up her books.

"Well I know that I am hungry and I don't have a class right now. I was thinking about going to the Lima Bean and getting a coffee and muffin. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but would you like to come along and have a coffee and muffin with me?" Miss Pierce offered Santana.

Santana wasn't sure what to say. "Um…"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be asking you that but you seem so… down to earth, you know?" Miss Pierce had a concerned face on and it looked so cute to Santana.

"I do want to go but maybe tomorrow. I have Cheerios practice after school today so I shouldn't be eating muffins or anything like that." Santana looked down at the ground. She really did want to go.

"I'll just get you a coffee then. Don't let me drink coffee alone when I'm just new here." Miss Pierce pouted.

Santana really wanted to say yes but she just didn't know whether or not it was a good idea. She really liked Miss Pierce already more than she should and just talking to her in the past 10 minutes had made her like her even more. Was going for a coffee really a good idea? She just didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Santana just stood there in the middle of the class, dumbfounded. She really didn't know what she should do. The internal conflict was literally killing her. Go have coffee with Miss Pierce and have fun, get to know her and ache inside about how much she obviously already liked her or don't go have coffee with Miss Pierce and never know what would've happened if she had gone.

"Santana, look, I'm sorry. You really don't have to come along I mean…"

"No." Santana interrupted her.

"I didn't think you'd want to." Brittany lowered her head and continued packing up her notes from class.

"No, I mean, yes. I was saying no cause I don't feel like I have to come along. I want to." Santana smiled.

Santana noticed how when Miss Pierce raised her head to smile at her that something was different in her eyes. They looked different somehow in the way that they shone. Santana noticed that she was staring at her teacher's eyes and quickly looked away.

"Okay then. Let's go get some coffee."

Brittany hadn't driven her car to school that day so they decided to just walk to the Lima Bean. The walk was silent because neither girl knew what to talk about. It was kind of an awkward situation and both Santana and Brittany had just realised how awkward it actually was. One of them was a teacher and the other was a student and they were going out for coffee together. Maybe if Brittany had been teaching there for longer than not even a day and Santana was her top student who she was rewarding then it wouldn't be quite so bad.

"Do we turn left or right here? Sorry, I don't remember the way." Miss Pierce asked when she got to an intersection.

Santana laughed. "It's literally right there." She pointed to the left at the building which was about 50 metres away.

"How did I miss that?" Brittany laughed to herself before she turned left and headed towards the Lima Bean.

The rest of the walk was again in silence. This time it was a more comfortable silence because they knew the end of the walk was drawing close and they would be able to sit and talk soon.

Santana walked into the building first and held open the door for her teacher who smiled brightly at her. She knew that this was bad but when Miss Pierce smiled, it made her feel giddy inside. Santana decided then that she would do as much as she could to make this woman smile. Then she realised how soft her thoughts were going and mentally slapped herself.

They walked up to the counter and Brittany ordered herself a caramel latte. Santana was waiting for her to pay so that she could order her own. Brittany was waiting for Santana to order so she could pay for them both.

"Are you going to order?" Miss Pierce finally asked Santana who blinked uncertainly and then shook her head.

"I'll get it."

"No, it's fine. Order and I'll get them. You can pay next time." Brittany offered.

Santana smiled to herself as she ordered her flat white. Miss Pierce had just said there would be a next time. She was planning on going out for coffee with her more often than just this once.

After Brittany realised what she had said, she didn't know whether or not it was such a good thing to say. She really couldn't filter her thoughts when it came to being around Santana. She knew that it was wrong to be thinking like this about your student but she couldn't help it. Santana was different.

Brittany led them to a table near the back. It wasn't very busy in there at all. Only two of the tables had people at them. She assumed that most people were at work or school right now which is why the place was so secluded.

"So, Miss Pierce." Santana began. She wanted to learn more about this woman. "Why did you move here from New York? Most people want to get out of here and you moved here."

"I wanted to stay in New York. I love it there. But I couldn't. Once I finished studying I thought that I would be able to teach at a dance studio there but there weren't any jobs being offered. Everywhere was full. I decided to wait it out but unfortunately that didn't last for very long. I was working at a bar to be able to afford to live but I missed dancing and I heard about a job opening here as a health teacher and I had that qualification so when I got the job I asked if I could start a dance class here. Principal Figgins said that I could so it was perfect." Brittany explained. Santana noticed that it made her sad to not be in New York doing what she dreamed of.

"Keep an eye out for job openings in dance studios over there and you might get a job. Then you could move back and get to live your dream." Santana almost reached across to grab Miss Pierce's hand but quickly refrained. It felt like it would be a good comforter for her but it was also inappropriate.

"I have been and I will keep doing so until I find something." Brittany wanted to change the subject, knowing that this wasn't something she wanted to continue talking about. "What about you, Santana? What do you want to do when you leave school?"

Santana thought about it for a moment. She still had no clue what she wanted to do when she left school. She so badly wanted to say that she wants to be a famous singer but she always felt stupid when she said that aloud so she stuck with what she tells everyone.

"I'm still not sure. I know, I should know by now what I want to do because I'm a senior but I just have no idea. It's so hard. I do know one thing for sure." Santana ended confidently.

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"I sure as hell am not staying in Lima when I finish school." Santana laughed.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. Just not here." Santana took the final sip of her coffee and went to put it in the bin but Miss Pierce took it before she had the chance and put them both in the bin. She sat back down across from Santana. "Thank you, Miss Pierce."

"Santana, you can just call me Brittany when we're not at school. It seems friendlier to me." Brittany smiled.

"Oh okay." Santana liked how now they were on a first name basis but that made her feelings for Brittany grow even more and it had only been an hour.

"Is this weird?" Brittany squinted in Santana's direction.

"Is what weird?" Santana asked her.

"That I'm kind of considering you my friend." Brittany's words caught Santana off guard. She didn't know how to respond but she knew she had to say something. Something urged her to tell Brittany the truth.

"No, I don't think it's weird. I think I like the idea of being your friend." Santana noticed that her words made Brittany smile that smile again. Before she knew what she was saying, she was speaking. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Oh." Brittany's cheeks went red which made Santana feel calmer about the slip up because obviously she'd made Brittany swoon and she hadn't even meant to. "Thank you."

Santana didn't reply, she just smiled back at the girl with pink cheeks. After a minute of silence where the two were just looking at each other, Brittany remembered that they had to be back at school soon.

"We should uh…" She shook her head as she glanced away from Santana's eyes. "Probably get going back to school."

"Yeah, Quinn will probably be wondering where I am if I'm not at the cheer squad table." Santana stood up and led the way out of the shop.

"You probably shouldn't tell her that I took you for coffee. She might think that I'm playing favourites." Brittany caught up with Santana on the sidewalk.

"I won't tell her." Santana promised. "So you're saying I'm not your favourite?" She teased.

Brittany looked over to her with a worried look but then noticed the mocking smile that formed on Santana's lips and gave her a playful shove.

"You won't be my favourite for long with that attitude." Brittany tried to say in a stern voice but she couldn't help the laugh that came through instead. Santana seemed to make her feel carefree which not only worried her but made her crave Santana's company.

Santana's phone went off so she grabbed it out. She didn't mean for it to happen but her smile dropped when she saw who it was from. She put it back in her pocket without replying.

"You know, you can reply to that if you want." Brittany offered. "I'm not your teacher right now."

"I know, I know. It's okay, it's just my boyfriend, Puck."

"Oh, okay." Brittany's smile also faltered. Santana noticed and for some reason felt the urge to tell her the truth again.

"Can you keep a secret?" Santana asked timidly.

"Of course." Brittany looked at Santana and she saw nothing but truth and concern in her eyes.

"Are you very judgemental?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead." Brittany gave her a comforting smile to show her that it was alright.

"I don't actually like Puck. My boyfriend."

"Then why are you with him?" Brittany asked, obviously confused.

"Because Quinn thought it would be a good way to help me keep my secret." Santana took a deep breath. She hadn't told anyone this apart from Quinn and Quinn had been her friend for years. She didn't understand why she trusted this woman that she'd only known for not even a day. Not only did she trust her though, she actually trusted her so much that she would put her life in Brittany's hands. She just gave off this vibe that made her seem so different from other people.

"Okay, so your secret is that you're dating someone that you don't like so that you can keep another secret?" Brittany was still confused. More confused than before.

"Yes. Well no. Yes and no. It's all part of one big secret." Santana clarified.

"Which is?"

Santana inhaled deeply before she spoke. She didn't want to break down in tears like she had while telling Quinn. "I like girls the way I'm supposed to feel about boys." Santana didn't dare look at her teacher. She kept looking straight ahead. She felt ashamed.

"Santana, there's nothing to be ashamed about." Brittany rubbed her hand on Santana's back comfortingly. When she didn't get a reply from Santana she stepped in front of her which stopped them both from walking. She noticed the girl was crying so she put both her hands on each of Santana's shoulders and bent her head slightly so she was looking into Santana's eyes. "If it's any consolation, I like girls too."

Santana looked up, intrigued by what she was hearing. "You do?" Brittany nodded. "You're a lesbian too?"

"No." Brittany shook her head lightly. "I'm bisexual." Santana nodded in realisation. She wasn't sure why she was slightly disappointed. She should be happy because she had more of a chance. "I have always liked girls more though."

Santana chuckled through her tears which made Brittany smile.

"Hey, you don't have to cry. It's alright, Santana." Brittany used her thumbs to wipe away Santana's tears, all while staring into her mocha eyes. "You have gorgeous eyes, Santana." Santana smiled at her confession. Brittany forgot for just a moment that she was Santana's teacher and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, the rain started. The raindrops quickly pulled Brittany back to earth. She sucked in a huge breath of air and pulled away from Santana who still had her eyes closed in disappointment. "I'm sorry." Brittany laughed nervously.

Santana couldn't open her eyes. She so badly wanted to kiss Brittany and if the rain hadn't stopped them then they would have kissed.

"Come on out of the rain before you get wet." Brittany urged her.

The walk back to school from then was silent once again. The lunch bell rang just as they got back into school. Brittany said a simple goodbye and then went in the opposite direction that Santana was headed. Santana just stood and watched Miss Pierce disappear into the flood of students who were leaving their classes.

She made her way to the cafeteria and sat beside Quinn at their table.

"You alright, San?" Quinn asked quietly. She didn't want anyone in Santana's business and she knew that Santana wouldn't either.

"I'm fine." Santana tried to muster up a smile but it turned into a half sort of grimace.

"No, you're not." Quinn stated.

"I don't want to talk about it." Santana took a forkful of Quinn's salad and put it in her mouth.

"Okay. How about after practice I come over to your house and I'll try to cheer you up with a nice, hot bath." Quinn smirked.

Santana smiled. That really was what she needed right now; a distraction from Brittany. She nodded, "That sounds good."

Even when her and Quinn were in the bath together that night, she couldn't get her mind off her health teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so someone told me in a review that there is another fic being written called "The New Teacher" and I don't mean to sound rude but there are so many different fics out there that have been/are being written and I highly doubt that every single one of them have different names. If it is a real issue and it gets you guys confused then let me know and I will change the title but I'm afraid that might confuse even more people with a sudden name change. Let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Chapter 3**

Santana walked into school the next day with her best friend by her side. She was going to keep playing it cool like she had before Miss Pierce showed up. She was going to pretend that Miss Pierce and her didn't almost kiss and that she wasn't the most attractive woman she had ever seen or… she shook her head as she realised where her thoughts were headed.

Quinn on the other hand, knew Santana all too well. She could tell that there was something up but another thing she knew about Santana was that she would open up when she felt ready to. She would definitely tell her but in her own time and pressuring her would just push her away. In the meantime, Quinn decided, she would just be there for her best friend and make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

The sky didn't look so good before the girls walked into school. It was grey and cloudy and looked like rain was heading their way. Santana had arranged for Quinn to drop her home on the way back since they rode to school together in Quinn's car.

"Lucky there's no practice today. I'm pretty sure it's going to rain and Coach Sue still makes us practice in the rain. I hate practicing in the rain." Quinn muttered almost too quiet for Santana to hear but she nodded her agreement anyway.

The bell rang to indicate the start of school just as they reached their lockers. Santana reached in and grabbed her books for first period which was Spanish.

"Do we have any classes together today?" Santana asked Quinn as she shut her locker.

"What, you can't read your own timetable?" Quinn laughed.

"It's on my phone and I can't be bothered getting it out of my tits." Santana pouted as she stared at Quinn for an answer.

"I'll help." Quinn replied mischievously.

"Shut it, Q. Do we have any classes together? I want to talk to you but not during lunch or anything cause then the team will get suspicious if we go missing together again."

"Yeah we have health last." Quinn answered with a smug smile.

Santana let out a groan. "Is that the only class we have together?"

"Yes."

"I'll just tell you another time then. I'll see you at break."

Santana headed off to Spanish. She dawdled, dragging her feet heavily across the ground. There was nobody left in the halls at this point so she could walk how she was feeling which was extremely mopey. Also it was Spanish so she didn't care if she was late and neither did Mr. Schuester because as long as she passed her tests, he wouldn't get queried about his teaching standards and obviously, as a fluent Spanish speaker, she would pass the tests.

She rounded the corner and approached her class but before she reached the door, she heard a familiar voice. "I thought I might find you here." It made her stomach do flips in anticipation but she quickly remembered that she was playing it cool.

"Good morning Miss Pierce. If you'll excuse me, I have Spanish class now. I will see you in health." Santana side stepped around the blonde woman but Brittany grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Santana, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." She looked into Santana's eyes to show how sorry she really was but all she saw was Santana staring coldly back at her.

"Sorry about what? The almost kiss or the silent treatment afterwards?" Santana shot back. She was trying hard to fight the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. Santana Lopez doesn't cry.

"Both. I'm sorry for giving you silent treatment, it wasn't mature and it was stupid but I couldn't face you after what I'd just done." Brittany put her hands on Santana's shoulders, hoping that would help calm the fiery Latina down.

"and the almost kiss?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry about that because it shouldn't have been an almost kiss. It should have been a real kiss. But at the same time, it shouldn't have been any kiss. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Santana?" Brittany tried to explain but realised that her words might be coming out more offensive than she had hoped.

"Because you're my teacher and I'm your student, it is wrong." Santana elaborated.

"Yes, and illegal. Do you need to go to Spanish? I'd like to finish this conversation but in my class so it's a little more private."

Santana shook her head, no, so they headed off to Miss Pierce's classroom. The silence was daunting for Santana. She had no idea how to handle talking about this kind of stuff. Her relationship with Puck was so much easier but she thought that maybe because she didn't have feelings for him then she preferred that they don't talk about their feelings with each other.

Santana reached the door before Brittany so she just let herself in, walked over to the first desk in the class and sat on it.

"Can we make this quick? I should at least show up to class today." Santana said without even looking towards the blonde woman who was leaning against her own desk.

"Santana, I know you're mad at me but you and I both know that you don't actually want to go to class and if it makes you feel any better, I will write Mr. Schuester a note to say that I was giving you some help with your health work."

"You can do whatever you like because you and I both know that once I leave this room, I won't be going to Spanish anyway." Santana replied coldly.

"If you despise that class so much then why did you take it?" Brittany asked curiously. Santana took it as if it were meant to be harsh so she put her guard up even further.

"It's not any of your business why I do and don't take certain classes." Santana shrugged.

Brittany felt helpless. She wanted to apologise to the girl in front of her but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. Santana wasn't having any of it. She could tell that Santana was trying to play it down but she could see how much she'd hurt the poor girl. She could see it in her eyes. They looked so bright yesterday when they had been sharing friendly conversation and flirting back and forward with each other.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to forgive me but it would be nice if you did. Just think about it." Brittany gave Santana a small smile. Santana quickly averted her eyes because she didn't want to see the hurt in her teacher's eyes because she was too stubborn to accept her apology. She wanted to accept Brittany's apology, walk over to her and kiss her right then and there but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. She hadn't even noticed that she'd been sitting there for as long as she had been before Brittany's voice broke the silence. "You don't have to decide now, Santana. You can leave if you like."

Santana slid off the desk and headed to the door. She turned to say a quick goodbye but Brittany already had her mouth open ready to say something and beat her to it.

"Do you want to get coffee again at lunch? You said we could get a coffee and muffin today since you don't have cheer practice after school." Brittany's eyes were filled with hope and anticipation for Santana's answer.

Santana was about to accept but she cringed when she remembered that she had Glee practice at lunch. "I would love to but I can't."

"I understand." Brittany nodded sombrely.

"No, it's not that. I already have… something at lunch that I forgot about until just now." Santana realised how much that sounded like some stupid lie to get out of it.

"You don't have to make excuses, Santana. You can just say no." Brittany offered Santana a sad smile that made her look like a lost puppy dog. Santana wanted to tell her that she was in Glee but she thought it sounded ridiculous.

"I know that sounded like an excuse but I promise that I have something on." Santana said with the most sincerity in her voice that she could muster.

"Okay, I trust you. I'll see you last period."

With that, Santana was out the door and quickly made her way to the girl's bathroom to sit in a stall and cry. She wished that she had just accepted the apology but her stubbornness always gets in the way. She blamed her Abuela for that. Her Abuela had to be the most stubborn person that she had ever met.

When the bell rang, she realised that people would come into the bathroom to redo their hair and makeup before their next class so she quickly wiped her tears and headed to her locker to grab her books for physics.

/

Lunch time couldn't have come any sooner. Santana just wanted to kick her feet up and, though she hated to admit it, listen to Rachel Berry either sing or blab about something that she would probably end up tuning out.

She walked into the choir room and saw what she normally saw. A bunch of the weirdest teens, dancing and singing around like goofballs. A secret though, she loved each and every one of them.

Quinn raced to her side and dragged her into the middle of the room where everyone was singing along to Demi Lovato's new song, Heart Attack. She joined in the chorus with a smile but her smile faded as she sang along to the lyrics and thought of a certain blonde health teacher who had been causing her emotional troubles.

Puck danced his way over to Santana and grabbed her by her hips. Santana's body stiffened up in his hold but she quickly shook it off and started dancing with him like a good girlfriend would do.

Quinn, still noticing little off things about Santana like how the song lyrics made her deflate and how she looked like she was putting up with Puck more than usual, cut between them and twirled Santana in a circle away from Puck who went off to dance near Finn who was on the drums.

The song ended and everyone sat down except for Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes, getting ready for whatever speech she was about to have to listen to.

"Okay, so as you all know, Mr. Schuester is sick right now so I will be standing in for him today. Sectionals are coming up and we need to prepare urgently." Rachel started her rant and obviously had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Quinn turned to Santana discretely and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Santana went to mouth something back but Rachel caught them.

"Excuse me, Quinn and Santana. I am trying to give you all a pep talk and I would greatly appreciate it if you would give me your undivided attention."

"Carry on then, Dwarf." Santana nodded her head towards Rachel.

Rachel shook off Santana's nickname and continued talking much like how Santana continued not listening. She just enjoyed sitting down and being able to tune out of her own brain for a while.

The bell seemed to ring too soon for Santana's liking but she picked her head up and walked out with Quinn. They headed directly to their lockers to grab their books and then straight to their next class.

Santana avoided eye contact with her teacher who said a quiet, "Good afternoon ladies." Quinn smiled in response but Santana just kept walking until she got to her seat.

"Hello class. If you open your books to page 51, just do as many questions as you can and I'll come around and check how you're doing."

The rustling of pages was heard around the room until everyone had found the right page. Santana couldn't focus on her work because she was trying too hard to keep her mind focused on not looking at Miss Pierce.

After 10 minutes, Santana had just managed to answer 2 questions. She was onto her third when Miss Pierce walked past and slyly left a small note on Santana's desk.

**You look so cute when you're concentrating.**

Santana stole a quick glance of Brittany who had a smirk on her face while looking at Santana from her desk. Santana forced herself not to smile and carry on with her work. Her phone buzzed in her pocket so she looked around and found that Miss Pierce wasn't looking at her anymore so she quickly checked it.

**From Puck: Hey babe. You got the answer for number 2?**

Santana scoffed. Of course Puck would be texting her to ask her for answers.

**To Puck: Do it yourself, Puckerman.**

She didn't have to wait long before her phone buzzed again.

**From Puck: I'm too busy staring at our hot teacher. She's so fuckable. Look at her legs (;**

Santana automatically felt the need to stand up for their teacher. She wasn't even hurt that Puck was saying this about another woman because he often complimented other women. She just didn't think it was very moral of him to be saying this about Miss Pierce.

**To Puck: Don't be so disgusting. Do your work.**

Santana turned her phone off so she wouldn't have to worry about her boyfriend calling Brittany any names that made her skin crawl. Another 10 minutes flew by and she was actually getting into her work until Miss Pierce walked past and dropped another note. Not wanting to look too interested, she finished her question before reading it.

**You're not even looking at me in class like you did yesterday. I'm sorry, Santana ): I just want to see you smiling again.**

This time she really couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips as she looked up to see Brittany pouting.

Santana pulled out a piece of blank paper and wrote on it. She got up and threw the scrap paper in the bin but left the little note on Miss Pierce's desk on her way back.

Brittany opened it.

**You're forgiven (: My boyfriend thinks that you look very "fuckable" today.**

Brittany looked up to see Puck texting under the desk. He was trying to get hold of Santana for answers but didn't know that Santana had turned her phone off.

"Noah, no texting in class."

Puck sighed and put his phone away. Santana stifled a giggle and looked at Miss Pierce who winked her way.

After a while, Santana heard the rain start to pour outside. At that moment, the door opened and Coach Sue walked in. She completely ignored Miss Pierce's existence and looked straight to Quinn. "Fabray, your mum called. She wants you to get home before the rain starts so I guess you better leave now since it's already raining. She also said to tell you not to text on the way."

Quinn rolled her eyes and packed up her stuff. "Sorry, Santana, do you think you'll find a ride home?"

"Yeah of course. Be careful driving home, okay? It is raining hard."

"I crashed because I was texting not because it was raining. I don't see why everyone worries about me driving in the rain." Quinn got up and left the room.

Santana remembered Brittany's note and she looked up across the room at her. Brittany had been staring back at her and smiled when she caught Santana's eye. Santana smiled bashfully and continued with her work. When the bell rang, everyone started to leave.

"Santana, could you please stay after class?" Miss Pierce announced over everyone.

As Puck walked past, she placed a kiss on Santana's lips. "I'll see you later, babe."

"I'll see you _tomorrow_, Puck." Santana put enthusiasm on the 'tomorrow' part to make it very clear that he would not be coming over that night.

After he left, Santana turned to Brittany with a guilty smile.

"So, what did you want to see me for?"

"Quinn left and you rode in with her." Brittany said with certainty.

"What are you stalking me now?" Santana laughed.

"No, no." Brittany laughed back. "Quinn mentioned about you finding a ride home. I just assumed that you must've come to school in her car."

"Oh, I did." Santana nodded.

"I'll drive you home." Brittany offered.

"You don't have to." Santana didn't want to put Brittany out at all.

"It's fine, come on." They left the building and Santana told Brittany where she lived as she hopped into the front seat of the car.

When Brittany pulled up outside Santana's house, Santana turned to her. "Thanks for driving me home, Brittany."

"Anytime." Brittany winked. "Can I get your number?"

"My cell phone number?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I know you have one because I saw you texting today." Brittany teased. "I just didn't tell you off because you kept giving Noah these disgusted looks after you put your phone down and it made me feel good."

Santana laughed. "Give me your phone." Brittany handed over her phone and Santana punched in her number. "There you go."

"I'll text you later." Brittany promised.

Brittany rested her palm on Santana's cheek and looked into her eyes. She slowly leaned in and Santana closed the gap, knowing that she didn't want to wait for Brittany to take her time in doing so. Their lips moved together perfectly as they kissed. Brittany pulled away and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want Puck's lips to be the last ones to touch yours before you go to bed tonight." Brittany said shyly.

"Don't be sorry. I'd rather kiss you than Puck anyway." Santana breathed out quietly.

"Goodbye, Santana."

Santana got out of the car and shouted out "Text me later!"

Brittany tooted the horn and drove off.

Santana traced the outline of her lips and smiled. "Perfect." She whispered to herself before going inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um… so this chapter and the following chapter might seem overly Quinntana-ish… remember this is a Brittana fic and Quinn and Santana are just best friends and this is the way that they comfort each other.**

**Chapter 4**

Santana trodded around the house all night. She had thought that Brittany would've text her by then. Looking at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time that night she found that it was 9:17pm.

"Mi princesa, why have you been looking at the clock so often tonight? Are you waiting for someone?"

Knowing that she couldn't completely lie to her mother, Santana quickly made up another excuse.

"Yeah, I am actually. Quinn was going to come over and stay but she hasn't text yet to say when she's going to be here and I'm getting a little worried." She got up from the table while her mum gave her a sympathetic smile. Everybody knew about Quinn and the accident and Santana felt bad for using that as her excuse but it had worked just fine. "I think I might go call her and see when she's going to get here so that I don't worry anymore."

She left the kitchen and headed to her bedroom where she sat for another half hour, waiting for Brittany to text. Santana picked up her phone and dialled Quinn's number.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice came softly through the phone. Quinn's voice sounded so soothing and almost always calmed Santana down instantly, except for this time.

"Quinn, I really need to talk to you." Santana sobbed over the phone. She hadn't realised she'd starting crying until she spoke or she wouldn't have rang Quinn at all.

"Santana, are you okay?" Quinn asked in the most caring voice she could muster in this time of worry for her friend.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Santana searched for the right answer in her head. Surely she had to be okay. She'd only known the cause of her problem for a day and a bit now, though something about Brittany had her attached from the first time she saw her.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, okay? Stay in your room. I'll let myself in." Quinn didn't even let Santana answer as she hung up the phone and headed out of the house with a rushed goodbye to her mother, Judy.

Quinn, having been Santana's best friend for over 5 years, walked straight into Santana's house and to the kitchen.

"Hello Maribel." Quinn smiled and hugged the older Latina woman.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" Maribel pulled away from the hug and rested her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"I'm good, thank you. I better go up and see Santana or she'll think I've ditched her." Quinn chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Good night, Quinn."

Quinn walked up the stairs and took a left when she reached the top. She walked up to Santana's closed door and could hear a muffled weeping inside. She hadn't seen Santana cry since she told her that she's gay. Quinn was really worried that something was up with her best friend.

Slowly, she pushed the door open expecting to see Santana sitting on her bed, smirk on her face like she was playing some stupid joke but what she saw was the complete opposite. Santana had her head buried into her pillow and when she looked up she could see that Santana's eyes were extremely red and puffy.

"Baby." Quinn pouted and sat on the bed, pulling her best friend into her side. "Tell me what's going on. I don't want silence this time, I want an answer. I want an honest answer."

"Brittany was meant to text me tonight and I feel really bad or guilty or I don't know because I shouldn't be having feelings for Brittany but she kissed me and I kissed her back and it felt so right and then I gave her my number but she hasn't text me like she said she would and…"

"Wait…" Quinn interrupted Santana's rambling. "Back up a bit there… Who's Brittany?"

Santana's eyes widened in the realisation that she had used her name.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that part…"

"Why not?" Quinn was even more confused now. Santana always told Quinn everything whether she wanted to or not. She'd just always been there for her best friend.

"Brittany told me not to tell anyone." Santana shook her head and averted her eyes from Quinn. She knew that she'd have to tell her now.

"Santana, who is Brittany?" Quinn looked to Santana for an answer but saw that Santana wasn't going to open up any more about it. Just as she was about to get up and get Santana a hot drink to calm her down she gasped. "Oh my God! Brittany… a new person that you're attracted to… Miss Pierce… Brittany Pierce! You have feelings for Miss Pierce!" Quinn gasped again as Santana nodded at her realisation. "She kissed you!"

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Q. I mean… I have feelings for her but when have I ever come to you and told you that I have actual feelings for anybody before? I have no idea what's going on and she's my teacher! To make matters worse, she hasn't text me. I really need your help, Quinn." Santana panicked.

Quinn didn't know what to say but what she did know was that she didn't need words to comfort Santana. She knew another way to keep Santana comforted. Slowly Quinn ran her finger up and down Santana's arm and lingered her other hand around Santana's thighs.

"You want to get her off your mind, San?" Quinn husked into Santana's ear.

"Can you please just hold me, Quinn?" Santana said between the deep breaths she was making to try and calm the crying.

"Of course, babe." Santana laid down and faced the wall so Quinn laid behind her and took the smaller girl in her arms. "I'll stay here and hold you all night, okay?"

Santana couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. She was so confused about what her and Brittany were doing. Even if they were going to do something, how would they get around all the laws and would they be able to keep it a secret?

"I can practically hear your brain thinking, Sanny. Just shut it off for a while so you can get a decent sleep." Quinn tried to sound comforting but Santana could hear in her voice that she just wanted to sleep.

"You can sleep, you know." Santana said bluntly.

"I know, San, but I don't want to until I know that you're sleeping soundly." Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's hair, hoping that would help her sleep like it usually does.

"I love you, Quinn. You're my best friend." Santana turned to look at Quinn who placed a gentle kiss on the Latina's cheek.

"I love you too, Santana. Now get some sleep, yeah?"

Santana looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:04pm. She turned to face the wall again and closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

Quinn smiled when she felt Santana's breath even out. She went to close her eyes but she heard Santana's phone vibrating rapidly on the desk next to her. She reached around to silence it but saw it was an unknown number and she didn't have the heart to ignore the call when all her best friend wanted to do was talk to her.

"Hello, Santana's phone." Quinn said quietly into the receiver.

"Hi uh… is Santana there?" The voice asked nervously on the other end.

"Is this Brittany?" Quinn smirked.

"Um… yes."

"Hi Miss Pierce, it's Quinn. Santana is sleeping. I would prefer not to wake her since it was hard enough getting her to sleep after you didn't text her. Thanks for that, by the way." Quinn had to try hard not to raise her voice and wake the sleeping girl.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. Can I please talk to her? I won't keep her up for long, I promise."

"Fine but if she starts crying again and doesn't fall asleep, know that since we have health first I will be letting her sleep, got that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Quinn really had a bad feeling because of the urgency in Brittany's voice and the amount of times she was apologising.

Quinn shook Santana lightly, "San… Sanny… Babe. Wake up. Phone call."

Santana woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What? Tell them to ring back tomorrow."

"San, it's Miss Pierce."

Santana grabbed the phone off Quinn. "Hello?"

"Hi. You have a cute tired voice." Brittany giggled. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Why didn't you text me?"

"Santana…" Santana noticed how Brittany's voice got serious all of a sudden. "We need to talk about… this… us…"

"I know." Santana agreed.

"I don't think we should do this. I can't risk losing my job. It took me long enough to find one and now I have one that I actually kind of like."

"I understand that but… I won't tell anyone so no one will even find out." Santana tried to persuade Brittany. She really liked her and at least wanted to try it out.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked in an accusing tone.

"Yes, I told Quinn. I was on the verge of a mental fucking break down. I had to talk to someone and I don't keep stuff from Quinn. She's the only one, I promise." Santana almost started crying again and she had no idea where it was all coming from.

"I know, I know. Will she tell anyone though?"

"Of course not!" Santana stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You have to be 100% sure, Santana. I can't risk losing my job."

"Then don't worry about it. I'm not worth the risk anyway." With that Santana hung up and slammed her phone on to the desk.

"San…" Quinn started but Santana interrupted her before she got a lecture on opening up.

"Save it, Quinn. Can we sleep now?"

Santana silently let the tears slide down her face and tried her best to keep her breathing even so she could at least look like she was sleeping.

Quinn knew better though and knew that she was going to have to step in to help her best friend in her time of need.

"Have sweet dreams, honey." Quinn kissed the back of Santana's head and held her tight until the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guys, I am really sorry. My laptop was broken and too many people were screwing around and messing me over so I gave up. It's fixed now yay! How about some Quinntana to make Miss Pierce jealous, huh? (;**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Quinn walked into health the next day with tired eyes. She was glad that it was finally last period and could just go home and relax afterwards. Coach Sue had mysteriously not shown up to school today so cheer practice was called off.

Staying up late to make sure that Santana was alright had really taken a toll on her. She'd hoped that she would be able to get some shut eye during health but when she saw Santana sitting there looking wary, she realised that she would have to stay awake to keep her distracted from their teacher.

"Hey San." Quinn plopped herself into the seat next to her best friend and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Hi." Santana was barely even paying attention to the blonde sitting next to her. This was the last class she wanted to be in.

Quinn just kept rubbing her hand over Santana's shoulder, waiting for the moment where Miss Pierce walked into the classroom. Puck swaggered over to them and leaned on the desk in front of Santana, just as Miss Pierce quietly walked into the class and got her stuff ready, apologising for being late.

"How about a kiss, Santana?" Puck smirked.

"Go away, Puckerman. I'm not in the mood." Santana sneered.

"We don't even do anything anymore, Santana. When was the last time we had sex?" Santana kept silent, ignoring him. "Exactly. You can't remember cause it was so long ago."

"She said go away, Puck." Quinn tried to intervene.

Puck grabbed Santana's face to pull her in for a kiss. Quinn went to try get him off her but Santana's hand had already made contact with his face.

"What the fuck, Santana?" Puck screamed, holding his hand to the red mark on his face.

Brittany noticed the commotion coming from Santana's table and quickly went over to find out what was happening. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Santana. She cared about the girl but just couldn't get that through easily.

"What's going on over here?" By now the whole class had turned to look at what was happening.

"Nothing." Santana sunk back into her seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone; especially with a certain blonde who had beautiful, big, blue eyes. "I was just breaking up with Noah."

"What the fuck? Have it your way then. You're a bitch anyway." Puck stormed back over to his seat, still rubbing his face.

Brittany was wide eyed, not that Santana noticed because she was too busy staring at her fidgeting hands under the table. She thought that maybe Santana was finally breaking up with him so that they could have a chance together.

Quinn noticed that Santana was looking awkward with Brittany standing there and she just wanted to have Santana to herself to comfort her. "I don't mean to be rude, Miss Pierce." Quinn spat her name out. "But are we actually going to do any work?"

"Uh… Yeah. Yes. We are." Brittany knew that it wasn't her place to comfort the Latina, even though she so badly wanted to. She didn't like the attitude that Quinn used but she felt as though she deserved it. She sauntered off to the front of the class. "I have a worksheet here for you all to do. Don't stress about it. I'm not in a very teaching mood and I'm sure you would all like a free period. Just make it look like you're doing the work if another teacher comes in."

Quinn turned to Santana but instead of saying anything, she found herself admiring the girl. She'd never had feelings for Santana apart from feeling sexually attracted to her, but Santana really was beautiful. She put up a bitchy front to scare people but once you dug down into the interior, Santana was a really good person and had such a kind heart. She didn't deserve to be put through this confusion. She'd only just come to terms with her sexuality and she's being slammed already. Quinn knew that this would push Santana a step back from the way she came so she was going to do anything she could to help Santana take more steps forward.

"Santana, we need to talk." Neither of the girls had noticed Brittany approach them.

"There isn't anything to talk about." Santana muttered quietly.

"Yes, there is. We need to talk about what happened between us." Brittany knelt down in front of Santana's desk so she could talk quietly without drawing anyone's attention.

"Like what?" Santana couldn't be bothered talking seriously so she decided to play dumb.

"The kiss, Santana." Brittany found herself wanting to take Santana's hand again but once again knew that the timing was wrong. Kind of like their whole situation.

"The kiss was a mistake." Santana hoped that Brittany would drop the subject and just walk away because she didn't know how she was going to explain why the kiss was a mistake.

"Why?" The inevitable question…

"Because… because I'm with Quinn." Santana found herself saying while mentally slapping herself.

"What?" Both Brittany and Quinn said in unison. Quinn's eyes on Santana, and Brittany's on Quinn.

"It's okay, Q. She deserves to know." Santana turned to Quinn and took her hand. Both the girls quickly looked around but everyone was caught up in their own chitter chatter to care about them.

Quinn caught on to Santana's game and joined in because hey, it could be fun. She'd get to help make Brittany jealous for hurting her best friend and she had been feeling slightly different for Santana so this might work to her advantage.

"Yes… uh… we are together. Santana and me. Me and Santana. We're… together…"

"Quinn, stop talking." Santana whispered. "I'm sorry, Miss Pierce. The kiss between you and I just helped me realise that when I kiss Quinn, it feels different. It feels right. We talked last night and we got together. You and I wouldn't work anyway."

Quinn noticed the awkward tension between all three of them so she got up from her seat and tugged Santana with her. "We're going to the bathroom."

Miss Pierce nodded, lost for words and walked back to the front of the classroom, watching Quinn and Santana leave the room.

As soon as they got to the bathrooms, Quinn grabbed Santana by the wrists. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry, Quinn! I freaked out! The kiss wasn't a mistake! I really enjoyed it but I couldn't let her know that!" Santana started tearing up but was intent on the tears not flowing down her face.

"Okay, so what now? How are we going to do this?" Quinn didn't want Santana to cry and she could see it on the Latina's face.

"What?"

"If we're going to do this. We need to do it right. Make her jealous, right? Make her realise she wants you." Quinn lifted Santana's chin so she was looking into her mocha eyes.

"You're okay with this?" Said mocha eyes were filled with hope and Quinn couldn't crush that.

"Of course I am! We're going to get you this girl! Plus she hurt you and no one hurts you and gets away with it. Everyone knows that we're best friends and that we can get touchy feely. They also will all know by now that you and Puck just broke up and that you need comfort. We can use that to our advantage. Miss Pierce will only see someone she likes being comforted by someone else."

"So we go back into class… holding hands?" Santana didn't want to cross the line but this seemed like it would be a good idea.

"Yes, and when we're sure she's looking at us… we will catch each other's gaze and smile or giggle or something that's all typical and cutesy, okay?"

Santana hugged Quinn tight. "Thank you so much, Quinn. You're my best friend."

"I know, Sanny. I just want you to be happy." Quinn took Santana's hand. "Come on, you. Let's put smiles on our faces and get back to class."

With hands linked together, the two girls walked into class and back to their seats, avoiding the glare of a certain blonde as they walked in. Quinn looked over and saw Brittany looking so she pecked Santana's cheek quickly and smiled as Santana turned with a bashful look on her face mouthing "thank you." Quinn replied by taking her own finger and bopping Santana's nose gently with it.

Brittany, watching the exchange, noticed that the bell was going to ring within minutes so she dismissed the class early.

"Santana, stay behind. I need to talk to you." Santana waited until everyone left the class before her and Quinn walked up to the front of the class. "Sorry Quinn. I just want to talk to Santana for a minute. I won't keep her long. This is strictly teacher business.

Quinn caught Santana's eye who shrugged. "I'll be out soon, babe."

"Good. I'm driving you home so we can… talk." Quinn winked as she walked out of the classroom and then stood with her ear pressed to the door so she could hear what was being said.

"Santana… what is this with Quinn?" Brittany stepped closer to Santana who stayed planted on the spot.

"She's my girlfriend." Santana stated simply. The word girlfriend sounded so nice but she wished she was saying it about the blonde in front of her rather than the blonde who was waiting outside the door.

"I feel like I know you better than that, Santana. One minute you're into me and then you're into Quinn but… you looked at me differently than how you look at Quinn. That I can see." Brittany took Santana's hands. "Be honest with me, Santana. I want to make this work. I want to make _us _work."

Santana quickly dropped Brittany's hands. "I'm sorry, I… I can't." With that she quickly stormed out of the classroom and into Quinn's waiting arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well it's been longer than expected but that's what you get with fanfiction! Sorry!**_

**Chapter 6**

When Santana woke up and saw that it was 12pm, she was relieved. She had slept for near on 12 hours which hadn't happened in a while. She rolled over to look at the blonde who was sleeping next to her.

The Latina cuddled into the naked girl who hummed contentedly at the affection. "You know, I kinda like this whole fake girlfriend thing. You're being all cuddly. It's great." Quinn mumbled tiredly as she wrapped her arms tight around Santana.

"Well you're doing something amazing for me and affection is nice so while we're being fake girlfriends, we may as well do it properly." Santana smiled into Quinn's neck.

"Yeah, that could be nice. I do like cuddling you, San. It's cute." Quinn ran her delicate fingers through darks locks of hair.

Santana's smile faded. Could she be starting to have feelings for her best friend?

"What's wrong, Sanny? Having second thoughts?" Quinn's fingers paused their movements.

"No, I just… it's nothing." Santana tried to squirm away but Quinn pulled her back so they were face to face.

"Come on, Santana. You can tell me anything." Quinn reassured her.

Santana sighed, knowing that the hazel eyed blonde was going to get her way. "I think I like this too much… like… the idea of us being girlfriends."

Quinn giggled. "We're just pretending, Santana.

"I know but… I think I like you, Quinn, and I'm pretty sure you like me back. I definitely like Brittany a lot more which is why we're doing this but I don't want to hurt you or anything in the process."

"Santana, calm down. Yes, I like you. How about we get together officially and if Brittany gets so jealous that she begs for you, we break up and you can be with her. If not, then we can hope that our feelings develop more for each other to be together completely. Sound good?" Quinn suggested.

"I just don't want to end up hurting you…"

"You won't. Like I said, we'll be doing this with the intention of you getting with Brittany but at least this is a backup if that doesn't work and we already like each other a little bit. This could work, Santana." Quinn made sure she was holding Santana's hands to keep her comforted.

"Will we be… out?" Santana bit her lip nervously.

"I think we should. Not only would it help us with coming out together, but we could also announce it in health class right in front of Brittany so she sees we're official." Santana could sense Quinn's excitement and decided to follow along.

"I'm going to shower. Be back soon, babe." Santana pecked Quinn's lips and ran off to the shower. About 5 minutes later, Santana's phone started ringing.

"Brittany, Santana's busy." Quinn's welcoming was flat out cold towards the other blonde.

"Can I please speak to her?" Brittany pleaded.

"You shouldn't ask a girl's girlfriend to talk to her girlfriend because you want to be her girlfriend."

"Um… okay… if you're saying what I think you're saying then I want you to know that I'm not buying this whole girlfriend thing. Santana likes me, Quinn." Brittany snapped into the phone.

"Oh yeah? Is that why she is going to be screaming my name when I go join her in the shower after this conversation is over, which I hope is very soon." Quinn smirked.

A moment of silence washed over the line before Brittany calmly stated, "I don't care who she is or isn't with right now. I will win her back."

"You never even had her." Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah, but I almost did." With that, the line went dead and Quinn smiled. Brittany did care about Santana. She was going to fight for her.

Quinn liked the idea of having Santana as her girlfriend but deep down she knew that Brittany would make her happier and all she wanted was Santana to be as happy as possible.

Quinn decided to keep the phone call a secret, as she would have in a proper relationship. Not in spite, but she wanted fate or destiny or whatever to take its course and see what would happen.

Quinn slipped out of her clothes and snuck into the bathroom. The steam from the shower was almost blinding and Quinn realised that Santana hasn't turned the fan function on to help clear up steam. She flicked it on which made a whirring sound occur.

"Q?" Santana poked her head around the shower curtain to find a naked blonde leaning against the door. "Well hello there."

"Hi, I was just going to see if you needed any help in here." Quinn started to slowly walk towards the shower as the words husked from her mouth in a sexy way.

"Mmm... I'm sure I could use a hand." Santana winked and disappeared behind the curtain once again.

Quinn hurried into the shower and took the Latina's lips in her own the moment she got hold of the girl. Changing the usual tone of things, Quinn slammed Santana into the shower wall and bit her chest, just above her right boob.

"So forceful." Santana moaned. "I like it."

Santana really did enjoy sex with Quinn and she did like Quinn but she always found her mind rushing back to Brittany. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head by moaning Quinn's name.

"You want more, Santana?" Quinn asked, but she was more demanding Santana to plead for more. To beg for it.

"Yes." Santana breathed out as Quinn's hand started to get lower, brushing over her belly button.

"Yes, what?" Quinn paused her movements right as her hand reached Santana's clit.

"Please, Quinn. I want more. Please, fuck me." Santana begged in a voice that had Quinn get so turned on that she couldn't tease the girl any longer.

"Good girl, Santana." Quinn's devilish smile flashed upward as her hand lowered and two fingers went straight into Santana without warning.

"Ah fuck. Harder, Quinn."

Santana was writhing with pleasure when the girls heard "Santana! I'm home!"

Quinn stopped her hand movements. "What is your mum doing home this early?"

"I don't know. Shit." Santana paused to think about the situation. "She will come up here to check on me. She can't know you're here if I'm in the shower."

"Get out of the shower now and tell her that you just hopped out and I'm just getting in right now." Quinn suggested but at the same time, pushed Santana out of the shower.

Santana wrapped herself in a towel and just as she left the bathroom (Santana has a bathroom connected to her bedroom), her mum knocked on the door. "Come in, mami."

"Hi Santana. Did you just get out of the shower?" Maribelle walked over to give her towel covered daughter a hug.

"Yeah, Quinn just hopped in as I hopped out so she's in there right now." Santana lied. She hated lying to her mami.

Being a Friday, Maribelle offered for Quinn to stay over. Even if it was a school night, Quinn would have been allowed to stay but Maribelle only ever offered on weekends. Quinn politely declined because she had promised her mum a girl's night.

Maribelle also went out that night to have drinks with a friend. "I won't come home tonight because I do not condone drinking and driving. I'll see you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well I will be nice and post two at once! I actually had this one written up as part of chapter 6 but it was too long so I had to find a place to cut into two shortish chapters and then make it as chapter 7. So I'll just post them both at once and then you can choose whenever you read them.**_

**Chapter 7**

Later that night, Santana received a text.

From Brittany: Hi (: thought I'd text to see how you are xx

To Brittany: I'm good, thanks. How are you?

From Brittany: I'm okay. I wish you'd just forgive me so we could be having a cuddly movie night right now xx

Santana wasn't sure what to say back. She really wanted to forgive Brittany but she wanted to make sure that Brittany was serious enough about her to try and fight for her.

After 10 minutes of having not replied, she received another text.

From Brittany: I'm sorry about that last text. Ignore it. You're with Quinn and I respect that. I just miss you smiling at me like you did that first day, Santana.

To Brittany: Call me?

A few seconds later, Santana's phone started ringing.

"Hi." Santana answered, knowing full well who it was.

"Hey." Brittany wasn't sure if this was going to be a good conversation or a bad one.

"I just wanted to tell you properly that I do forgive you and I should be sorry cause you did try and make it work, I was just being stubborn and I hung up on you." Santana got out in one breath.

"Well then you're also forgiven. I should go. Don't want to make Quinn mad by you talking to me." Brittany smirked. Secretly she found it funny cause she knew somehow that what Santana and Quinn had wasn't as real as what her and Santana could have.

"Quinn's not here." Santana replied simply.

"She's not? She stays at your house every other week night, but when it gets to the weekend, she leaves? I think you two are doing it all back to front." Brittany laughed.

Santana laughed too. Brittany's laugh was so infectious and not to mention adorable.

"No, she's not. She promised her mum a movie night tonight."

"Oh okay. I better leave you to it anyway. I'll see you on Monday, Santana."

"Cya Brittany." Santana sighed and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, she received another text.

From Brittany: Santana?

To Brittany: Yeah?

From Brittany: Did you maybe want to meet up at some point over the weekend to talk about stuff?

To Brittany: Uh... sure. When?

From Brittany: What are you doing right now?

To Brittany: Nothing. Wanna come over?

From Brittany: What about your parents?

To Brittany: I don't live with my papi, I spend the afternoon with him tomorrow, and my mami is out for the night.

From Brittany: Look out your window xox

Santana got up and looked out her window. She thought she'd see Brittany standing down there all cute and stuff but saw nothing but the next door neighbours bushes.

To Brittany: I don't see anything...

From Brittany: I know. I just wanted to be cheesy like in the movies xx sorry. See you soon.

To Brittany: Okay, don't text and drive. It's not safe.

Brittany got there 10 minutes later and rang the doorbell. Santana looked down at the short, tight, black pj shorts she was wearing with her blue and purple polkadot singlet and mentally slapped herself for not dressing up a little. This would be the first time that Brittany sees her without her Cheerios uniform on and it has to be her in her pjs. Great thinking, Santana.

"Hi." Santana smiled as she opened the door.

"Woah..." Brittany's eyes travelled up Santana's body, starting at her legs and up to her eyes. "Hi."

If Santana could blush (cause she would go to her grave swearing that ethnic people don't blush), she would have blushed immensely under Brittany's gaze.

Unsure of whether to hug her or not, Santana stepped out of the way and led Brittany up to her room. Being behind Santana while walking up the stairs was a great advantage for Brittany because damn her ass looked good in those shorts. Santana sat cross legged on her bed and Brittany followed suit, sitting opposite her.

"What do you uh... what do you want to talk about?" Santana asked awkwardly. She knew what Brittany wanted to talk about but wasn't good with feelings.

Brittany leaned forward and clasped Santana's hands. "Us. I want to talk about us."

"I thought so. Firstly I will warn you that I'm not very good at opening up with my feelings and I'm stubborn so bare with me and if I get moody then just tell me to calm down or slap me or something that will effectively stop me from talking." Santana rambled.

"I kinda figured that already with you hanging up and walking out of the room and all that." Brittany laughed lightly.

"Sorry about all that." Santana cringed.

"It's okay. Now, getting serious. I'm just going to lay it all out there and then you can take what you like from that, okay? I like you, Santana. I don't know what it is about you that's made me feel like this so suddenly but I want you. I know you're with Quinn and she's obviously the easier option for you to choose cause she's your age and not your teacher but I can see it in the way you look at me, in the way you smile at me, that you like me more. Okay, that's all for starters. Your turn to say something." Brittany's grip had tighter subtly on Santana's hands as she was speaking which made Santana feel more comforted and truly believe what Brittany was saying.

"Brittany, I have to confess something. I lied." Santana looked down.

"Lied? About what?"

"I'm not with Quinn. Well I am but it was just to make you jealous cause we thought that if you we're serious about us then you would try win me back and well... here you are." Santana gestured with her head down to their clasped hands.

"So you lied? You're not with Quinn?" Brittany asked for confirmation.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad."

"Is it weird that I'm not mad at all? I'm more relieved than anything." Brittany giggled her nervous giggle that made Santana smile.

"So what does this mean for us then?" Santana asked.

"I don't know but before we go into this any further, can I kiss you?" Brittany had caught herself staring at the Latina's plump lips too many times and couldn't resist but didn't want to do something that Santana didn't want.

Santana didn't even reply. She just responded by smiling and pushing herself closer to Brittany, her arms wrapping around the taller girl's neck and her lips landing on Brittany's lips.

The kiss started off sweet but soon became more passionate as Santana started to dig her fingers into Brittany's head gently and tug at her hair. She disconnected their lips but before Brittany could complain, she was being slammed, with force, back onto the bed. Santana was hovering over her with a smirk plastered on her face. She went in to kiss Brittany more but as she started tugging on the bottom of Brittany's top, the blonde stopped her from going any further.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, breathless in anticipation.

"Moving too fast, San. We're not even together yet." Brittany laughed while she too tried to catch her breath.

"Yet?" Santana caught on to the last word at the end of her sentence.

Brittany shook her head. "Santana, would you like to be my super secret girlfriend?"

Santana smiled but then pouted. "I wish we didn't have to keep it a secret."

"Me too, San. Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, that's a yes." Santana kissed Brittany deeply once again but when she pulled away she asked, "Can you stay over? We can just cuddle."

"I like the sound of that." Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around the beautiful Latina that she could now call her girlfriend.


End file.
